powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Rebirth
Power Rangers: Rebirth is a fanfiction movie created by Giancarlos Calderon, a.k.a TheNewEmphinix. The story takes place in an alternate universe of the Power Rangers universe, where five years ago, a war that nearly destroyed planet Earth claimed the lives of many Rangers and very few are left with little power to morph. Five years later, the entities of the zodiac arrive on planet Earth to recruit six new heroes to become Power Rangers. The heroes are: Beverly, Theo, Kevin, Maria, Yumi and Fred. Plot Five years ago after the Dino Charge defeated Sledge, an invading alien army called the Malastarians led by their Emperor Fyrus, arrived to Earth with only one goal, conquest. The Power Rangers of every generation stood in their way. Sadly, the deaths of many rangers were inevitable. Teams wiped out were: Alien, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Megaforce and Dino Charge. Tommy Oliver then took a stand against Emperor Fyrus, mortally wounding the evil master, but at the same time he was injured that he succumbed and died. The Malastarians retired and Earth began a new period of reconstruction and humanity has put all differences aside and banded together to create the Global Army to fight future threats like Fyrus. Five years later, we are introduced to Beverly, Theo, Kevin, Maria and Yumi. They will be chosen by entities of the Zodiac to become the new team of Power Rangers. These entities represent the constellations of Phoenix, Aquila, Lupus, Andromeda and Ophiuchus. Fyrus is returning for a second attempt to take over Earth, but the new team will soon be ready for him. Characters Rangers Former Rangers * Kimberly Hart * Tommy Oliver * Jason Lee Scott * Zack Taylor * Billy Cranston * Katherine Hillard-Oliver * Wesley Collins * Taylor Earhardt * Conner McKnight * Kira Ford-Fernandez * Ethan James * Trent Fernandez * Bridge Carson * Nick Russell * Trey of Triforia Allies * Joanna Silverman * John Price * Amelie Legrand * David Johnson * President Suzanne Davidson * Lucy Mason * Global Army Villains * Emperor Fyrus * General Onox * Deathowl * Malastarians Conflicts * First Malastarian War * Second Malastarian War Arsenal Transformation Devices * Zodiac Rings * Centaurus Bracelet * Beverly's Ring Weapons * Blade of the Phoenix * Claws of Aquila * Spear of Lupus * Nebula Whip of Andromeda * Fangs of Ophiuchus * Arrow of Sagittarius Zords * Zodiac Megazord * Sagittarius Megazord Trivia * Giancarlos Calderon began writing this story inspired by watching Super Megaforce and non-Power Ranger related stories such as DC Comics' Earth 2 and Saint Seiya because of his love for both * Giancarlos had doubts of creating an LGBT character. So, he decided to make the Red Ranger a female who is openly bisexual and added a lesbian lover for her * When Giancarlos spoke about Theo being a Christian, he received some support, but some warned him of some people being offended. Giancarlos refused to do so because it was his characters and he is not trying to offend anyone, in which he said: I'm not offending anyone, nor I am forcing religious beliefs on anyone. I made my characters the way I wanted them. I created a bisexual, a Christian, an agnostic, and two Roman Catholics of different races and ethnicities. Each team of rangers are diverse, and there SHOULD be characters for everyone. =